Order from Chaos
by Chronic Daydreamer
Summary: This is your Harry Potter conscience speaking: You want to read this story, you want to read this story... It has danger and mystery and lovely R/H ness, so for anything but fluff read this story. You know you want to! CH 8 is up! yay!
1. Ministry Attacked

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter One: Ministry Attacked  
  
Hermione frowned down at the book in front of her. Believe it or not she didn't think that homework was as much fun with out Harry and Ron bothering her to give them answers. And it was an essay for Snape, the only class that she didn't like. Sighing, she put the parchment away and went about sistimatically cleaning her quill and storing it in her desk.  
  
Summer was incredibly booring. After her first year she had been looking forward to talking to all her friends from her old school, but now they had drifted so far apart that there was almost no way to believe that they had ever been friends in the first place. They had all turned so… gurly. They were even worse then Lavender and Pavarti. It was horrible and now she was stuck all alone in the house while her parents were at their dentist's office.  
  
She pulled out her copy of the daily prophet and sat down to read it. She had no more then glanced at the cover when she jumped up with a shriek. The headline read:  
  
1 MINISTRY ATTACKED  
  
  
  
Last night dark witches and wizards unknown apparated outside ministry headquarters in London at Diagon alley. At this time the casualties are unknown as the area is struggling to regain control.  
  
Gringotts has closed in order to prevent attempted looting carried over from the riots that insued.  
  
The alley is in uproar and there is fear that some of the fighting may leak into muggle London. We will keep you updated with further developments.  
  
Hermione dropped the paper that she had been clutching in her hands. She gripped on to the chair to keep from falling. It was afew moments later before she realized that she was gripping so hard that her knuckles were turning white.  
  
Hermione's mind raced, she had to get in touch with someone from the wizarding world. Ron. What about his father? Was he all right? Her mind whirled this was all far too much for her at the moment.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on her: she could call Harry. The number was still in her things somewhere. She raced upstairs to look through her perfectly ordered trunk, she found it almost immediately and ran downstairs to dial the number. The phone rang and a woman answered.  
  
"Hello, Dursley residence."  
  
"Hello," Hermione said summoning her most official voice which sounded an awfully lot like Professor Macgonagall. "May I speak to Mr. Potter please. This is Mrs. Smithers, I work for the law office of Higgly and Pierce who are the executers of Mr. And Mrs. Potter's will." Hermione crossed her fingers hoping that she would believe it.  
  
After the initial shock that someone was calling for Harry seemed to wear off she heard Harry's bewildered voice on the phone.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Harry its me."  
  
"Hermione?" He sounded shocked and began to laugh. "My aunt really believed that you were a lawyer. That's hilarious."  
  
"Harry, have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?"  
  
"The ministry was attacked."  
  
"What?!" Hermione could hear Harry's uncle yelling at him in the background. His breathing was coming raggedly through the phone. "Mr. Weasely, is he ok? Have you talked to Ron?" Harry's voice trailed off, he sounded incredibly worried.  
  
"Harry, this is bad."  
  
"Yeah, write to Ron. I'll write Sirius and see if he knows anything. I don't know if there is anything else we can do."  
  
"I feel so useless stuck here."  
  
"So do I Hermione."  
  
"Tell me if you hear something, ok?  
  
"I will, Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry hung up the phone. He took a deep but shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair making it stand on end more then usual. He collapsed onto the floor head in hands not knowing what to do. In Dudley's old clothing he looked like a very worried pile of laundry.  
  
Harry got up and shakily walked over into the kitchen and sat down at the table. His face was ashen. He was shaking. He felt like every fiber of her being was unraveling, like a snakeskin falling off. Dudley looked over and at the sight of Harry's state smirked.  
  
"Gee Harry who died." He laughed. Harry's plate went clattering to the floor and his chair upturned as he got up suddenly.  
  
"You…" He was so angry that he could barely contain himself. He knew that he was reaching the point where he would do magic without a wand. He tried to calm down, but he was far beyond the point of no return. "THERE IS A WAR GOING ON! AND YES PEOPLE DIED! AND YOU DON'T BLOODY CARE THAT THE WHOLE REASON WE ARE FIGHTING THIS WAR IS TO PROTECT PEOPLE LIKE YOU." He was suddenly relieved to say that. The anger flooded out of him.  
  
The Dursleys sat in stunned silence but it didn't last for long and Uncle Vernon's face began to turn purple. He looked close to boiling over at Harry. Harry realizing his predicament decided to change it.  
  
"I'm taking a walk. I'll be back later." With that he walked out the door and set off down the street with no particular place to go in mind. He wandered down the roads. He didn't really know that many places to go, He had always been locked inside the Dursleys. He began walking toward Mrs. Figg's house. He didn't know why he just did.  
  
He paused outside the house for a moment, now that he was here he had nothing else to do. Suddenly the door opened. Mrs. Figg stepped out of the door.  
  
"Harry Potter! What are you doing walking around the neighborhood pointlessly when the ministry has been attacked?"  
  
Harry felt as if he had been hit by a lightning bolt. Mrs. Figg was a witch. She had been watching him forever, how could he not know? 


	2. Arabella Figg

Disclamer: The characters and all else belong to JKR no copyright infringement is in intended.  
  
Chapter two: Arabella Figg  
  
Harry was beyond stunned as he stared open mouthed at the figure of Mrs. Figg standing in the doorway of her house. He could tell that she was both entirely serious and fighting not to laugh at the expression that was on his face.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again, he felt a lot like a goldfish. Mrs. Figg's voice rang out across the stunned silence.  
  
"Well don't just stand there get in here right now." Harry was still too stunned to speak as he walked past her and into the house unbelievably confused. He sat down at the table. "You must have heard what happened at the ministry by now haven't you Harry." Harry nodded. "Dumbledore has told me that it would probably be safer if you went into hiding before the beginning of the year. Diagon Alley and the Ministry were two of the most protected places and the fact that deatheaters can breach them is a very large problem." If possible Harry looked even more stunned at this remark.  
  
"Go into hiding?" Harry's voice sounded slightly worried now at the idea. "My parents went into hiding." He finished flatly.  
  
"It wouldn't be anything that extreme, we would be sending you somewhere where there are already barriers in place and it would be unlikely for death eaters to come looking for you."  
  
"Where."  
  
"So far the best thing that we have been able to come up with is Romania."  
  
"Romania?" Harry was increadably stunned by this news. "Where exactly in Romania would I be going." At this Mrs. Figg smiled.  
  
"You would stay with Charlie Weasley and the other dragon keepers there. You would always have to be under the influence of Polyjuice potion. But I hear that you have some experience with that."  
  
"Can I tell anyone where I am going?"  
  
"No. only myself, Dumbledore and Charlie will know. Oh yes and Sirius." Harry blinked at Sirius's name.  
  
"You know about Sirius?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So when do I leave."  
  
"Tonight, you will tell the Dursleys that you are going to the Weasleys, then you will take the night bus to kings cross and we will go from there."  
  
"Alright." Harry was still troubled though and had something on his mind. "Mrs. Figg, all these years you have known who I am and been watching me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" She looked surprised at the question.  
  
"To keep you safe of course." Then she paused but went on. "You have a far larger part to play in all of this then you think." Harry was about to ask her what she meant but then her face changed and she continued the way she had begun. "The password which will come in handy is pumpkin pasty, which was Dumbledore's idea." Harry got up to leave. "One more thing: try not to upset the Dursleys too much, you still may have to go back next summer."  
  
Harry sighed and opened the door to leave the house. He didn't want to go though because it meant going back to the Dursleys' and then Romania.  
  
"Sorry, just one more thing." Mrs. Figg said. "We decided that it was important for you to be able to use your magic over the remainder of the break. Harry nodded then opened the door and left. It was all too much. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclamer: none of these characters are mine they belong to JKR I am just borrowing them.  
  
Chapter three: Diagon Alley  
  
Sirius was worried. He hadn't felt this way since he had told snape to go and looke under the womping willow. It was not a nice feeling and he sure as hell didn't want it right now.  
  
He was hiding behing the polyjuice potion as he stood in the center of Diagon alley something was wrong. There were far too many people hurrying around for no reason whatsoever, they all seemed to have a patern to their movements. It wasn't the usual bussle of shopping.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. They were all getting into place for something, he had to warn someone. He took the steps up to the ministry two at a time and wove expertly through the hall ways until he stood outside the door of aurthur weasely. He knocked.  
  
"Come in." a voice said from inside the room. Sirius walked in. Mr. Weasely looked up, "What are you doing here? I didn't know that you were back in london,"  
  
"Look outside." Sirius said. "Something is wrong, there is a large group of people that are not part of the regular bussle of the alley." Mr. Weasely looked out the window and saw it immediately.  
  
"I'm going to go tell fudge, now." He started towards the door and then turned back to sirius, "Put as many people on their gaurd as you can, they couldn't, the wouldn't..." Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true, something was going to happen.  
  
Sirius left the room and walked out the door and into the street. He walked over to some of the more obvious of the people and started muttering curses under his breath, determined to take as many out as possible.  
  
He even risked stunning and disarming a few, but only those in large crowds where it wouldn't be as easily noticed.  
  
People had started to leave the ministry building, some were being casual about it, but others were not. They walked out too fast and their wands were visable in their hands as they strode down the steps at almost a run. That had to be noticed Sirius thought worriedly as he looked over at what looked like the lead group of what were unmistakeably death eaters.  
  
There was an explosion. Flames shot up and he could hear curses and spells being shouted at random. The shoppers were scared at the sudden outbreak of the war. None of them must have been overly aware of it before now.  
  
Sirius tore through the crowd, running to where he had last seen the death eaters. He knew it was too late now and he watched as a dark mark rose into the sky.  
  
His thoughts suddenly flew to his godson. Harry wasn't safe. Even with the Dursleys and all the protection, he wasn't safe.  
  
Sirius tore out of Diagon Alley, he needed to contact dumbledore. 


	4. Clock

Disclamer: I own none of these characters, they belong to JKR I am only borrowing them.  
  
Chapter four: Clock  
  
Ron was at his worst. He sat at the kitchen table, paralyzed and staring at the clock. He saw his father's arrow, it still said work. The ran his fingers nervously through his red hair for the millionth time that day. His breath was coming out in almost ragged gasps He could not handle this it was one of the most antagonizing feelings that he had ever had. The last time he had felt this way was waiting at the end of the fourth task to find out weather Harry was alive or dead. Only now it was his father.  
  
Ron stood up knocking his chair backwards with the sudden swift movement. He had to get out of here he was going completely crazy with the cabin feaver that was welling up inside of him. His mother's stressed busseling didn't help either as she too looked at the clock ten times a minute.  
  
He grabbed his broom as he walked out the door and ran down to the clearing. He had to get his mind off the ministry and the news that had blared through the wireless. He was in shock. He flew around on his broom trying desprately to concentrate on anything other then the recent events of the day. He aimed at trees and birds, not very well but the concentration required his entire brain, not leaving room to think.  
  
"You're going to kill yourself!" A voice called from the ground beneath him. Ron looked down it was Ginny. "Who do you think you are anyway, Harry Potter?"  
  
Ron pulled out of a rather bad dive to land next to her, she looked just as worried as he did and likes she may have been crying.  
  
"I needed something to do Gin." She took his words in silence knowing all too well what he meant by them.  
  
"Ron, do you think he's ok?" Her voice was pleading as she said it.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably fine." It was a lie, Ron had begun to fear the worst.  
  
"RON GINNY GET BACK HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasely's voice rang through the air from the house. They started back at a sprint, desprate for any news.  
  
When they entered the house they looked immediately up at the clock on the wall: Their father's arrow was directly between work and home.Hss 


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: JK rowling owns these characters, I am just borrowing them.  
  
Secrets  
  
Sirius sat across from Dumbledore, Lupin, Arabella Figg and Arthur Weasely. He was fairly nervous about being here. Dumbledore had said that everyone was convinced of his innocence, but Sirius knew that it wasn't easy to stop thinking of a person as a murderer expecially when they had been in Azkaban for so long. Dumbledore stood up and looked around the room to the gathered witches and wizards. He looked tired, something that worried Sirius greatly. "As you know, Voldemort has regained a body and much of his old power." The room was silent. "We have to do something about it as you all know the problem is what." "We have to tell him." The voice was Lupin's it was quiet almost to himself as he said it. "He will ask and try to find out for himself so we should tell him first." "He's only 15 Remus." Lupin looked over at Sirius who was the one who had spoken. "James knew at 15." Dumbledore spoke again looking directly into sirius's eyes. "I agree, Harry must be told." "Told what exactly?" The group looked over at Arthur Weasely it was the first time he had spoken since the beginning of the meeting. Dumbledore took a deep breath. "It's a very long and very old story but I will tell you of the more rescent events and how they affect us now. "I may surprise you to say that much of this was uncovered by our own divination prophessor." Remus snorted into his tea but Dumbledore continued. "I told Harry once that she had made a total of two real predictions in her entire career, the first was about Harry's father the second about Harry himself." "When James was in school he also took divination, one day he fell asleep in class which I believe is quite normal in that room. He was asked to stay after class by the professor and she proceded to lecture him about paying attention in class. Mid sentence she stopped her eyes rolled back and as James put it talked in a voice that was not her own. "She told of Voldemort's rule and how conflicting forces in the universe were bracing for war. Then she brought up something that took me many years to find out the meaning to: 'Love to stall, power to fight and blood to break.' James told me all of this in about one sentence and was very edgy and worried about it the entire time. "He soon forgot about the prophecy, but I did not. Five years later I found in some of the oldest books in the library that exact same phrase. It went along with a spell. One of the things about the spell though is that the blood must be from the person or descendents who are told of the spell. That means James and now Harry." Dumbledore finished, he was tired and looked older then anyone had ever seen him look before. He also looked worried, very worried. "Why James and Harry?" "That took me the longest to find out and I didn't no anything for sure about it until Harry's second year. In the chamber of secrets Fawkes brought Harry the sword of Gordic Gryffindor, making him one of the descendents. I have now figured out that he is the only decendent left." The room was again dead quiet as the wizards looked around at each other, all but Sirius who was sitting staring into the fire. Finally he spoke: "I'll tell him." Dumbledore nodded and went to find Harry. 


	6. Rob Wilmson

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to JKR I am only borrowing them.  
  
Chapter 5: Rob Wilmson  
  
Harry looked in the mirror and laughed at the reflection that stared back. It was much taller and the sandy brown hair that did not stick up was definitely not his own. Nor were the chocolate brown eyes..  
  
He looked like one of the new apprentice dragon keepers who's plans had abruptly changed before heading to Romania. That change however was only known to Harry, Sirius, Charlie, Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg. To everyone else he was Rob Wilmson, recently graduated from Hogwarts. It was a funny thought.  
  
He checked for the last time under the loose floor board to make sure that he hadn't left anything important behind. The Dursleys thought that he was going to the Weasely's tonight and were very happy to be rid of him.  
  
Satisfied that he hadn't left anything behind, Harry levitated his trunk with Hedwig's cage on top of it and threw over the invisibility cloak to makes sure that no one saw it.  
  
He checked his watch. Midnight. It was time to go. He slowly walked out of his room, and down to the corner of the street where he would board the night bus. Just as he had two years ago Harry held out his wand and the night bus appeared.  
  
Harry noticed that it was a new driver, and was slightly relieved even though he knew that there was no way he would be recognized.  
  
The ride was uneventful and Harry finally stepped off the bus and into King's Cross station. Harry frowned as he looked around. This was where all of his directions ended, and there was no where else for him to go.  
  
Harry stood there for a while quite lost. It was the same feeling that he had his first time going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Excuse me," said a voice behind Harry. "I think you have dropped your pumpkin pasty." Harry whirled around to look at the person who had just spoken. At first it was a face that he didn't recognize but then it hit him.  
  
"Sirius!" He gasped "What are you doing here?" Harry was grinning broadly and despite trying to remain calm so was Sirius.  
  
"First off, be quiet." Sirius said with mock severity as he looked at Harry, "Second I'm in charge of taking you to Romania, every young person needs their faithful pet."  
  
"You mean you're staying with me?"  
  
"Yep, oh and lastly you look really funny."  
  
"Thanks Sirius." Harry just realized that he still didn't look like himself and instead like Rob Wilmson, a person whom he had never met.  
  
"Let's see." Said Sirius pulling a couple of train tickets out of his suit. "We leave on the 1:35 pm train and take it to Brussels through the tunnel and then we switch trains and head to Prague and then from there we go to Budapest and all the way to Brasov in Romania where Charlie will meet us." Sirius frowned down at the tickets. "We have to take the Muggle train so it will take a long time."  
  
"That's fine," said Harry, "I can use the extra time to try to learn about Dragons."  
  
Three days and many train stops later they pulled into the station at Brasov where Rob Wilmson and his dog, padfoot, stepped off the train. 


	7. Brasov

Chapter 6: Brasov -  
  
I finally got out this chapter it took me forever I am so sorry I had to make the one and a half of you who actually read my story : P so here it is, read review have fun! ************************************************************************  
  
Charlie stood in the station waiting for Harry to arrive. The train was already half an hour late, he hated muggle transportation it always seemed to be late, he had never fully understood his father's infatuation with Muggle inventions. As he was thinking the train began to pull into the station and he looked about the people to try and spot Harry as he got off the train. "Hi Charlie," said a voice next to him, he looked at the speaker and was confronted with a tall sandy haired boy with brown eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" His response was met by laughter from the person standing in front of him. "Lets think about this, a guy who you don't recognize comes up to you in the station where you happen to be waiting for just such a person and who happens to have a very large black dog with him. That's a tuffy." "Harry, long time no see, apparently nothing makes you lose your sense of humor." Harry's face fell when Charlie said this and he looked slightly distant. "Sorry mate, that was in really bad taste." "Don't apologise, I'm more worried about when Norbert is going to turn me into a kabob in hiding." "Don't worry about it, most no one knows much when they first get here and you are already wicked on a broom so you don't have to worry about that." "Well I guess that means I won't be a total failure." "That is yet to be determined." "Thanks Charlie, always the optomist I see," "You have no idea." As they were talking Charlie had steered them near a local tavern which was obvious a muggle place because of the large amount of people coming in and out without robes. They walked to a table in the corner of the large room where a group of three was already seated. "Charlie!" at that all three members stood up to greet Charlie and Harry, "You must be Rob," said the speaker holding her hand out to Harry, she was tall and about Charlie's age with long black hair, she reminded Harry of someone but he couldn't figure out who. "I'm Su-Mei Chang, that's Vlad, she said gesturing to a dark haired broad shouldered guy who raised his pint to Harry and that's Adelphe." She said pointing to the olive skinned girl next to Vlad. "Sit down have a drink and we can discuss the spells you are going to need."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dad!" Ron practically attacked his father as he apperated into the room. Ginny immediately followes suit as did their mother. "I can't stay, I need to be in Diagon Alley helping in the aftermath. Dumbledore contacted me immediately before the attack I just wanted you all to know that I'm OK." "Bad, you're not serious, you can't be leaving now we just found out that you're alright." Ron was upset and tried to block the doorway. "Ron, I have to go and you know that. I have an obligation to help." "Go Arthur, but be careful you don't know who is walking around there now it's still very dangerous, and check in once in a while I don't like being worried." "I will Molly, no need to worry." With that he apperated away. "Ron stomped up to his room and threw himself onto his very orange bed, he needed to do something, anything just to get his mind off of what was going on. His eyes strayed to the parchment laying on his desk and immediately picked up a quill and began to write two letters:  
  
Hermione, I suppose that by now you must know what is going on because you keep up with the news so well. I just wanted to tell you that my Dad's ok, but this whole thing has got me really worried and I know that Harry must be out of his mind, he always is when this type of thing happens I hope he's OK with only those horrible Muggles to keep him company. Anyway, I was hoping that you could come visit for a couple weeks and Harry too if Dumbledore lets him and them we can all go to school from here. It would be a lot more fun then Bulgaria with Vickie. Sorry I know that's a sore spot for you. And we could play quidditch as long as it doesn't disturb Percy who still hasn't found a place of his own even after Fred and George filled his entire room with ton tongue toffees. It was quite funny, he was stupid enough to try and eat one. I can hear you tutting so don't. It was all in good fun. Fred and George have been acting quite strange lately too, they bought me some navy blue dress robes that I am still afraid to touch for fear of hexes, but they are a lot nicer then the old maroon ones. Hope you can come this summer! -Ron  
  
He read it over and then started one to Harry,  
  
Harry, Dad's OK because I know you were worried and now he is helping trying to restore order to the Alley, I must say that this does not strike me as a good omen for this year but there is no way that anything could happen to Hogwarts its too well protected. Anyway, you should come and visit us this summer sometime and then you, Hermione and I can all go shopping before school starts. If Hermione decides to go to Bulgaria instead of here I don't think that I could handle any more of her and Vicky together it already makes me sick. Don't let the Muggles get you down, and if they do just send to Fred and George and they'll help you. -Ron  
  
Hopefully they could come soon, It would improve his mood greatly the house was lonely when he was the only one here all day. Except for Ginny that is. "Ron?" There was a nock on his door and Ginny found her way in. "Are you just going to sit here all day?" "Do I have anything better to do? In case you haven't noticed there is nothing here with you pouring over dad's muggle stuff and Fred, George, and Percy all absorbed in some kind of work its just a little boring in my neck of the woods so buzz off will you." "Geese Ron, no need to be mad at me, I didn't do anything, I just tried to help." She was glaring at him, Red hair in an angry halo around her head. Ron sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Gin, its just that all of this is making me completely stress-filled, and both of my best friends are off in Muggle land." "Hey that's ok, we're all worried."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione read Ron's letter and was relieved that Mr. Weasely was OK, and was looking forward to seeing him and Harry later in the summer. She was having a terrible summer as well stuck in this house with nothing to do. She re-read the letter and started on a reply.  
  
Dear Ron, I was really glad to read your letter, I am so happy that your Dad is OK. I am also really looking forward to seeing you and Harry at the Burrow later this summer. Its terribly boring here and there is no one to talk to, you may not believe this but I was a little un popular at my old school, they thought I was a brain. I know that you are laughing right now so stop. I wasn't all that bad. There were worse, really there were. Stop Laughing! Anyway I'm not going to Bulgaria because I don't think that its safe to travel after what happened to the ministry and I do not want you gloating about it during school and if you do, you will die. I learned some great curses over the summer. Anyway I'm worried about Harry, he always gets reserved when things like this happen and then there is Cedric still hanging over his head he really needs us now. Make sure to pester Harry about coming to the Burrow it would be the best part of the summer if we are all there.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
When she was finished writing she re read the letter. She wished she was at the Burrow right now. She missed Ron and Harry, but she had to admit to herself that she really did miss Ron, a lot. Before that line of thought could go on too long she went downstairs to watch TV and NOT think about Ron. 


	8. Married Couples

Chapter Eight: Married Couples  
  
Harry listened to the others talk in the tavern, their talk naturally turned to the war and Harry did his best to try and block it out. If he was going to be in Romania, away from his friends he was going to be away from that too.  
  
Su-mei was talking now, her voice reminded him of Cho's, they had a lot of the same mannerisms when they spoke, and looked incredibly alike.  
  
"Cho's getting better, I think, but she is still really shaken about what happened, when you're fifteen you never expect that you would lose your first love in the start of a war. I feel just awful for her, she and Cedric were really hitting it off." She trailed off and the group sat in silence for a moment as they realized what possibly the rest of their lives was going to be like now that Voldemort was back.  
  
Harry was beginning to feel out of place and very guilty to hear the way Su- mei talked about her sister, he hadn't realized just how bad it would be for everyone and it was all his fault.  
  
He could see Charlie shooting glances at him every once in a while to make sure that he was all right, he mustered a weak smile to meet the looks but was upset none the less.  
  
"So," Vlad said standing up and looking at a watch, "We should get back now before the dragons wake up."  
  
Harry stayed near Charlie as they left the town and started heading into the surrounding forest, the continued to walk for about half a mile before Charlie stopped them all.  
  
"Right then, now that we're out of sight, everyone on broomsticks," they all mounted their brooms and headed off north until Harry saw a large clearing with several sleeping mountains that he realized all at once were dragons.  
  
He pulled off of his broom and set down next to Charlie as he surveyed the sleeping creatures and spotted Norbert off to one side.  
  
"So, why not just Apperate here?" He asked thinking it odd that they had all taken broomsticks.  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" answered Adelphe, "We can't apperate this close to a dragon's magical signature there is no telling what could happen to one of us, it would be much worse then being splinched." Harry immediately remembered one of the few lessons in Lockharts class that had actually been about the dark arts:  
  
"And there I was faced with three full grown Chinese fireballs, and I couldn't Apperate without fear of my lifes so I jumped on to my broom and cast the most amazing containment field."  
  
Harry found it amusing that something said in that class could actually help him.  
  
"Oui Rob wake up!" Su-Mei was grinning at him, "I have been asking you the same question for about five minutes, you seem to have drifted off into your own little universe."  
  
"Sorry," said Harry turning to Su-mei, "I guess I was remembering something.  
  
"Well snap out of it, I have dragons to introduce you to." She turned to the sleeping mountains and started gesturing with her wand. "This one," she said pointing to a small (by dragon standards) red one with gold under- wings, "this is hwaw, he's our Chinese fireball and by far the best dragon here."  
  
"You only say that because he's your responsibility." Charlie entered with an impish grin.  
  
"Quiet you." Retorted Su-mei. "Don't mind him, he's just jealous because I'm in charge and he's not."  
  
"Don't believe her, the smoke from her dragon has gone to her head."  
  
"I heard that!" Harry was beside himself with laughter by now. Charlie and Su-Mei both rounded on him. "And what do you think is so funny?" Demanded Su-mei as she glared at Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that you two argue like and old married couple."  
  
"We do not!" they both responded in unison  
  
"Yes you do," spoke up Adelphe from her spot slightly off from the group. "They are always like this, Vlad and I have bets on when they are going to get married."  
  
"You did what?" Charlie demanded looking first at adelphe and then at Vlad, "Vlad, mate why oh why are you conspiring against me?" Vlad laughed.  
  
"Conspire I know nothing about that."  
  
"Back to the dragons" burst in Su-mei, looking slightly pink in the face. "That one over there is a lowly welsh green."  
  
"What did you say su-su?" said Charlie with mock outrage.  
  
"You heard me and if you use that nickname I may have to feed you to him."  
  
"No need to be violent," said Charlie showing her the palms of his hands.  
  
"Please don't start this again," Offered Adelphe clearly bored with the whole thing now. "Right, that one over there is also a welsh green, the white one in the back is a Siberian Singer and the dark one is yours. He's a Norwegian Ridgeback, names Norbert although I have no idea how he came by it." Harry looked at the rather large dragon that was in front of him and seemed to be waking up. This was not exactly what he remembered from Hagrid's hut.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I was wondering if you had heard from Harry at all, it has been nearly a week and I haven't received a word and I guess I'm a little worried. We would probably be told if anything bad had happened to him but all the same, it worries me that I haven't gotten a letter yet.  
  
If you have heard from him make sure to pass along the message so that I can write something mean about his lack of correspondence. Its almost like we're back in 2nd yr with Doby diverting his mail. I hope nothing like that is going on.  
  
Anyway, I can definitely come to the burrow this summer, believe me I will be glad to get away from here it is beyond boring. See you soon!  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Ron read the note sitting in his bed room and frowned. He hadn't heard from Harry either yet and had assumed that Hermione had. This worried him slightly but he decided to write a cheerful not to Hermione to try and get her mind off the whole thing.  
  
***  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm so glad that you can come to the Burrow, I am really looking forward to it. Being cooped up here with a half frantic mother and Ginny is a little aggravating and even more so when Fred and George decide to try and blow something up.  
  
You can't be having as bad a time as you say you are I mean come on, it is summer, and you have NO excuse for sitting inside reading books so when you get here I am not going to let you. I will throw all your books in the lake if I have to. (don't think I'm joking you know I would)  
  
Can't wait to see you!  
  
-Ron  
  
P.S. I'm sure that Harry is fine, don't worry about it.  
  
***  
  
There, he thought after he finished the letter, that sounded cheerful and wouldn't worry Hermione. Anyway, he reminded himself Harry was OK. They would know if he wasn't. Hedwig was probably injured or something like that.  
  
"RON!" Ginny's voice sounded up the stairs to the attic. "You can't just sit in your room all day writing letters to your girlfriend like Percy did.  
  
"Shut UP! Ginny!" Ron didn't know why but that struck a sore spot.  
  
"Really," was her reply, "I'll find all about that when school starts again."  
  
"There's nothing to find out about!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." 


	9. Letters

Chapter Nine: Letters  
  
Hermione read Ron's letter and knew immediately that Ron was deliberately avoiding the fact that neither of them had apparently heard from Harry this summer. For some reason though she couldn't get worked up about it at the moment. She just kept re-reading the letter that Ron sent her. It was so unlike him to try and comfort her. It was so. sweet.  
  
No, its Ron, Ron is not sweet he's Ron, he's obsessed with chess, quidditch and fleur. He is most certainly not sweet.  
  
With that she stuck the letter into the bottom of her desk drawer. With in half an hour she was reading it again. This time she decided that she had to write a reply before she went crazy.  
  
***  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I got the letter that you wrote me. Don't think you can fool me by being all cheerful to keep my mind off the fact that apparently neither of us has heard from Harry this summer.  
  
Though it was really nice of you to try.  
  
***  
  
For the first time ever Hermione hesitated at the end of the letter. She would usually just write love, friend love, she finally overcome her questioning and signed it:  
  
***  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ron read the letter and smiled. It was so like her to see right through him. He had to admit that she was right. Neither of them had heard from Harry since his birthday. It had been two weeks since then.  
  
Ron then had a brilliant idea: He could have Hermione call the Dursleys again, then they can at least yell at him if he's been holding out on them.  
  
***  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know, I know, I'm sorry but I really didn't want you worrying, this is Harry we are talking about he probably is just locked in something by the Muggles. But don't worry too much Harry can takecare of himself. If you are really worried you could try calling him again to see if he is there.  
  
And remember you get here in three days and hopefully so will Harry although he hasn't really responded to my letters. So here is my brilliant plan: you should call Harry! I don't know why neither of us thought of this before. I'll see you soon  
  
-Ron  
  
***  
  
He finished the letter and sent it immediately. He really wanted to hear back from her, especially because she was coming in three days.  
  
***  
  
Hermione read the note and felt like an idiot. Of course she could just call Harry. It was so simple. Although she would never admit to Ron that that she would ever admit to Ron that he had a good idea that she hadn't thought of first. She went downstairs and sat down next to the telephone to dial Harry's number.  
  
"Hello" The phone was answered by a decidedly fat voice that was both greasey and squeaky at the same time.  
  
"Hi," Hermione spoke quickly not bothering to make up some story about why she was calling. "I need to speak to Harry."  
  
"Why would you want to do that? No one wants to talk to Harry." Hermione realized that the sing song voice coming through the phone must be that of Harry's cousin Dudley.  
  
"Look Dudley, you either give this phone to Harry right now or I will curse you into something a lot worse then a pig."  
  
"MOM!" There's one of them on the phone and she threatened me.  
  
"Look," said a new voice coming on the line, "We don't want your kind calling us leave my family alone!"  
  
"Just let me talk to Harry and I will!"  
  
"Harry's not here, your lot took him."  
  
"Who.?" Hermione began to ask but the phone had gone dead, she didn't think they would give her any other information no matter how official she sounded. Now she had something else on her mind: Who took Harry away, wouldn't they have been told if Harry left the Dursleys, or did someone else take him, they could have looked like someone he knew, used Polyjuice or imperious. Harry could be dead and they wouldn't know.  
  
Hermione looked around her house expecting to see someone hiding behind the sofa. She was being ridiculous, she was going crazy, there was no point in freaking out yet. Tomorrow she leaves for the Burrow she can talk to Ron and Mr. Weasely then. 


	10. Norbert

Chapter Ten: Norbert. ignipotens  
  
Harry and Adelphe stood in front of Norbert both with wands raised as the large dragon began to wake up.  
  
"Now," said Adelphe almost completely without emotion, "This is Norbert, He is a Norwegian Ridge Back and is particularly large and fearsome if not handled correctly. There are some key spells that you will have to learn in order to deal with him. The first one protects you from the flame. Repeat after me: Aegis Accendo, it will shield you from any flame for a short period of time but it takes a lot of energy hence the flameproof clothing.  
  
"You will also need Dormito, its like stupefy but it's easier to maintain and only makes the dragon Lazy and not asleep, it also works really well on Charlie." Adelphe smiled at this but to Harry it seemed almost half hearted.  
  
"That's all that you really need to know that you don't already. Today we're going to fly them about three miles, put some good anti fire charms on you're broom, you'll need them."  
  
"Eight hours later Harry was physically more tired then he had ever been in his life. Harry practically fell into his bed when he got back."  
  
"Sorry mate, but I need you to sign this so that we can't be you know killed if you die, and by the way sign it with your whole name Robin Wilmson." Harry smiled.  
  
"OK, but nothing had better happen to me, I'm an important person." Harry Signed his 'name' under that of Charlie Weasely, Su-mei Chang, Vladamir Cekpethbih, and Adelphe Noctiluca.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked into the Burrow, hugged Mrs. Weasely and Ginny, refused various offerings from Fred and George, dropped her things in Ginny's room and ate dinner. She did all of this without mentioning what she had heard form the Dursleys when she called them.  
  
After dinner the family started talking and slowly drifted off to bed.  
  
"Alright, I'm off to bed. I can barely keep my eyes open anymore." Ginny headed upstairs leaving Ron and Hermione alone at the table.  
  
"So," said Ron, "What do you want to do tomorrow." Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Ron, I called Harry's house."  
  
"So now we're going to have to kill him for not answering our letters." Ron was smiling but his smile disappeared when he saw Hermione's face. "Right Mione, he's OK." She was shaking her head and tears had begun to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"He, wasn't, there," she choked out, then the words just started pouring out. "I called the Dursleys and they said that he wasn't there they said that one of our kind took him away. They would have told us if we did it. She was full out sobbing now and unable to form words anymore. Ron pulled her next to him, and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Its OK mione," Ron said running his fingers through her hair. "He's probably just been moved by Dumbledore or something like that or maybe he ran away to the leaky cauldron. I'm sure that he's alright."  
  
"Thanks Ron,"  
  
"What did I do?" Ron said puzzled looking down at where Hermione's head was still resting on his shoulder.  
  
"You've just been so rational when I've been freaking out about everything with Harry. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how crazy I would have gone."  
  
"Me rational, you crazy? Are you sure that Fred and George didn't put anything in your dinner?"  
  
"You're still doing it, you're still trying to make me feel better." Ron smiled slightly.  
  
"So what if I am? You're just going to have to put up with it." Hermione turned her head up to look into Ron's eyes.  
  
"Thankyou" She smiled, if only slightly up at Ron, then it happened. She kissed him.  
  
"Goodnight Ron," said Hermione as she turned to walk upstairs with a slight smile. All Ron was able to do was sit there unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then he remembered something that Hermione had said last Christmas: 'Then you should have asked me first and not just as a last resort.'  
  
***  
  
Harry couldn't sleep, he lay awake trying to remember what it felt like to have at least one muscle that wasn't completely sore. He decided to get up and go outside to see if that would make him tired. He stepped out into the light of the full moon.  
  
After a few moments he heard a blood curdeling howl that he had only heard the likes of once before in his life.  
  
"Werewolf." He said softly to himself.  
  
"Yes," said a voice behind him, Harry turned around to see Sirius standing there. "I wonder who it is. I always get worried when I hear that sound, too much history I guess."  
  
"Sirius, you know that you probably shouldn't be standing there, someone could see you."  
  
"Its past midnight, everyone is asleep, and you should be too."  
  
"Goodnight snuffles,"  
  
"Goodnight Rob." 


End file.
